Never Let You Go
by Lillica
Summary: This fanfic was written for Ilana-sama’s (or you might know her better as Absolut Angel) White Day contest. Feedback is appreciated! ^_^


Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea for this fanfic.

Notes: This fanfic was written for Ilana-chan's (or you might know her better as Absolut Angel) contest, which was to determine who can write the best, mushiest, sappiest, most romantic S&S White Day fic. Arigatou Ilana-chan for holding this contest, because without it I wouldn't have wrote this.

******************************************************************* 

****

Never Let You Go

The rain continued to fall, trickling down the windowpane. Sakura sighed and traced a little pattern with her finger along the blanket on her bed. Today was White Day, a holiday she used to love when she was younger. Now Sakura found herself hating it, wishing and eager for it to be over. Every happy couple she saw, every gift she received, **everything **justreminded her of _him_. Reminded her of how after these few years she still found herself waiting for him to call, waiting for him to return. Even though her common sense knew he was never coming back, Sakura's heart still refused to believe it.

Turning over and burying her face in pillow, Sakura couldn't stop the memories from flooding her head and entering her thoughts. She could still recall the events in detail despite how hard she tried not to. It had all happened on this day, three years ago, a White Day that Sakura could never forget…

**************** Flashback to White Day, three years ago ***************

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked up startled, nearly dropping the present in his hand before hiding it behind his back. He stood up and smiled as he saw whom the voice belonged to. Eighteen-year-old Sakura ran over to him, as bouncy and cheerful as ever. Her silky auburn hair was now longer and worn down with cute little barrettes *provided by Tomoyo of course* Her bright emerald eyes looked up at him from under dark eyelashes, a look that always made him feel weak in the knees.

She smiled warmly and wrapped him into a hug. "Ohayou!"

He hugged her back, feeling the usual slight blush creep across his face. "Ohayou Sakura. Shouldn't you be in class?" He poked her teasingly; "You are always so disorganized and late."

She sweatdropped, "I know, I know, Kero forgot to wake me up this morning."

"Good to see the stuffed animal is doing his usual great job, at least I was able to see you before lunch though." 

She smiled and kissed his forehead quickly. "I should hurry up, I have a feeling Sanjou-sensei is not going to be too pleased. Ja ne Syaoran!"

Syaoran couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her dash down the hallway; nearly taking down a few people that she passed. He always felt so lucky to have such a wonderful girl like Sakura; she never ceased to amaze him. Relieved that she had been in too much of a rush to notice he was hiding something, Syaoran carefully placed the gift inside his locker. He wanted this to be a special day for her, to show her how much he truly cared about her. Nothing could possibly ruin this White Day for them, nothing at all.

******************************************************************

"Can I open my eyes yet Syaoran?"

"Just wait, we're almost there."

Syaoran guided her into his dining room then slowly removed his hand from over her eyes. "Happy White Day Sakura." She gasped in surprise; he had decorated everything beautifully with roses and candles. There was a table for two, Syaoran had cooked and prepared them both a wonderful meal.

"Oh Syaoran, it's so romantic!" Her face shone happily as he pulled out her chair for her. "Such a gentleman," she giggled sitting down. 

He sat across from her, admiring how pretty she looked in her new dress. "I'm so glad you think so, I wanted everything to be perfect."

"It is perfect, but you didn't need to go to all this trouble, just being with you is the greatest gift I could ever receive."

"Hey, shouldn't I be the one giving all the sweet talk and flattery?"

Sakura smiled and winked at him, "Hai, so hurry up and begin already." 

Syaoran's eyes twinkled with laughter as he leaned over the table and kissed her softly. 

She looked up at him in a dreamy daze; "…Well that sure was a good start."

*****************************************************************

"Everything was so incredible Syaoran, you really shouldn't have went out of your way to do all this just for me. You know I would have loved the usual chocolate or flowers. I wish my Valentine's gift to you had been this special."

"You already gave me the one gift I had always been wishing for, for us to be together."

She blushed, "Now you're stealing my pick up lines?"

Syaoran took her hands in his, gazing into her large beautiful eyes. This was the perfect moment, the one he had been waiting to come all night. He began to reach for the small box hidden in his pocket – his present for her – The sudden ringing of the phone interrupted him. Syaoran cursed in his head, apologized to Sakura and got up to answer it. 

"Moshi-moshi." Sakura watched as Syaoran's face turned white in shock then red in fury. He clutched the phone, a look of fear and anger in his eyes. He lowered his voice, talking so fast that she couldn't make out what he was saying. Worry began to gnaw at her, whoever was calling had certainly upset Syaoran.

"…Who was that?"

After hanging up the phone he turned and looked at her expressionless. He didn't attempt to give her an answer, only paced for a few moments deep in thought.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran gave her a strange look she had never seen before. "Sakura, I… I… I have to go back to Hong Kong."

She looked at him in shock, hoping she had misunderstood what he just said. "Hoe?! What do you mean?"

"I mean that my mother just called me and she is very angry. She wanted me to come home soon after everything finished with the Clow Cards, but I continued to drag it on and give her excuses for me to stay here for a few more years. Now she has found out that I have been lying and is furious. She has ordered me to be sent home immediately, people are on their way for me right now.

"B-but why? Why is it so important that you return home?"

He paused and sighed. "I am to become head of the Li Clan and part of my duty and honor is… to marry Meiling."

She looked at him even more shocked; "You told me your engagement was over!"

Syaoran looked at the ground with shame. "I didn't lie exactly, I told Meiling my feelings for you, but we are being forced to be married despite our wishes."

Bitterness crept into Sakura's voice, "I'm sure Meiling won't mind at all."

"Why are you taking this so hard? You know I wish so badly that I didn't have to leave."

"Then stay!" Sakura burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Please don't leave Syaoran, I can't bear to loose you…"

Syaoran didn't return the embrace, only stood there rigidly. "I'm sorry, I can't disobey my family no matter how much I want to."

"Will you come back?"

He looked at her sadly, "I don't think I can…"

Sakura's eyes squeezed shut, burying her head in his chest. "…What about us?"

Syaoran gently pulled away and didn't answer.

"You're just going to throw away everything we have?"

His face hardened in frustration, "I have to!"

Her lip trembled, "I love you Syaoran…"

He avoided her tear filled eyes, unable to see her in pain knowing that he was hurting her. Syaoran felt he would crumble if he looked at her. "…Sayonara Sakura…. Please, it will be best if you don't try to contact me."

Syaoran felt his heart break at the exact moment hers did. Sakura looked away, fresh tears streaking her cheeks. Without a word she grabbed her belongings and quickly walked towards the door. She turned and looked at him one last time, silently pleading for him to kiss her or do something to stop her from leaving. Syaoran stood there blinking back his own tears, wishing he didn't have to end it like this, but making no move to say anything. "Sayonara…" Her voice cracked as she whispered it. Unable to stay there any longer, Sakura tried to stop herself from running as she walked out. Syaoran was left there standing alone, the gift he had meant to give her still hidden in his pocket.

************************* End Flashback **************************

"Syaoran…" Sakura wiped away the tears starting to fall, hating her mind for making her relive that day again. She sadly closed her eyes waiting for the pain in her chest to go away. Tears, hurt, sadness, heartbreak, and loneliness… what a great White Day gift that had been.

****************************************************************

"Sakura?" 

Sakura's attention snapped back up to Tomoyo who was looking at her patiently. "Gomen-nasai Tomoyo, I was… a little distracted."

Her violet eyes were filled with understanding and sympathy. "Don't worry Sakura, I know that this day brings back painful memories for you. That's why I want to stay home with you and help cheer you up."

Sakura smiled at her; "Arigatou Tomoyo, but I will be fine. I don't want you to miss out on your date with Eriol because of me. I mean I know how much you like each other, so go and have fun."

Tomoyo reddened a tad, amused that it was Sakura poking at her relationships instead of the other way around. "It's not a date, it's just two friends who happen to be a guy and a girl hanging around together." She stopped and laughed at her poor excuse. "You're right, I do care about him a lot, but I don't want to leave you alone. I hate to see you unhappy, especially if I'm going to be off somewhere having fun."

"I won't be alone, I'll have Kero of course. I will be very unhappy if you don't go Tomoyo, so just try not to let me spoil your evening."

She smiled back and hugged Sakura. "Remember, I'm only a phone call away. Also, as Kero would say, don't forget to expect the unexpected."

She waved goodbye as Tomoyo got into her car and drove away, still confused by her last comment. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura faintly remembered seeing a mischievous grin on her face, but tiredly dismissed the fact that Tomoyo had with no doubt been up to something.

*******************************************************************

Sakura pulled her blankets over her head, trying to stop the pounding in her head. She slowly opened an eye, realizing it wasn't in her head, but someone knocking on the front door. With a groan she pulled herself out of bed, not caring about her disheveled appearance. Sakura pulled the door open and nearly crapped her pants in disbelief. Syaoran stood in the doorway of her and Tomoyo's apartment, looking even more handsome then when she had last seen him. "Syaoran… It's really you…"

His warm amber eyes studied her closely before widening with joy. "Konnichiwa Sakura…"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a stroll around the block, and what do you know I somehow ended up here which works out since I couldn't stand to be apart from you any longer." 

"I'm not as gullible as I was when we were kids Syaoran."

"I wasn't making up the last part. These past years without seeing or hearing you have been torture." 

Sakura knew exactly what he meant but couldn't help contain her anger at him. "I'm supposed to believe that? If I meant so much to you then why did you just leave me?"

Syaoran touched her face gently. "I thought it would be best for us both, but I made the wrong choice. I finally stood up to my mother and did something I should have done a long time ago. I told her I would not marry Meiling because, Sakura I love you and you mean everything in the world to me. I'm so sorry for everything that happened, I wish I could take back what I said and did."

Sakura melted at his touch and words. She couldn't ignore all the sadness and pain he had caused, but at that moment her heart instantly forgave him.

He pulled out a small box before she had a chance to say anything. "This is the White Day present I wanted to give to you four years ago. Please, open it."

Sakura hesitated then accepted it, carefully un-wrapping the bow. She slowly opened the box; a beautiful engagement ring shimmered from inside. Syaoran took her hands and clasped them in his. "…I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Your pretty smile and face got my attention, but it was your wonderful sweet personality that captured my heart. I am now free to marry whom I please, and Sakura there is no one else in the world I wish to spend my life with more than you. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?"

She was speechless. Sakura hadn't expected Syaoran to suddenly appear in her life again, let alone propose to her. Her mind whirled in confusion, what if he left her again? In spite of her worries, Sakura knew that she could never love someone as much as she loved him – as much as she still loves him – 

"Hai… Of course I will marry you Syaoran!" Sakura flung herself into his arms still somewhat in shock. He happily whirled her around in the air for a moment then brought her back down and hugged her tightly. 

"I'll never let you go again Sakura."

She wiped her tears, "I know, and I will never let you go either." They smiled and then kissed, something they had both dreamed and longed for ever since he had left.

****************************************************************

Tomoyo sighed happily, her head resting on Eriol's shoulder.

He smiled at her, "What was that for?"

Her eyes were filled with stars, "I have a feeling I'm going to be very happy that I put secret video cameras all over our apartment.

Eriol laughed and ran his fingers through her long, violet hair. "I had a feeling you had something planned. Hoping to capture a romantic moment between Sakura and someone?"

"Hai." Tomoyo smiled happily and took Eriol's hand in hers. "Let's just say she's going to get the best White Day gift possible from someone she truly loves that will erase all her pain. A gift that she will never want to forget." 

****************************************************************

Please send all feedback to me at [tenshi_sakura@magicgirl.com][1], or write it in a review. Arigatou! ^_^

****************************************************************

   [1]: mailto:tenshi_sakura@magicgirl.com



End file.
